You'd Do Anything For Family
by Whiitewolf
Summary: Set straight after 'Penelope.' Garcia struggles to fall asleep, but luckily has some help. Morgan/Garcia. Can be read as friendship or start to something new.


**Author's Note: I've been rewatching my boxed sets and had a little idea after watching 'Penelope.' This is set post Penelope.**

**Morgan/Garcia pairing. Can be read as friendship or the beginning of something more.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Criminal Minds in any way shape or form. **

* * *

><p>Penelope flew up from her bed, soaked in sweat. Her heart hammered painfully in her chest. Had those been gun shots? She ignored the pain in her abdomen as she forced herself to sit up. Her ears were listening to each little noise from the dogs barking outside to her own heartbeat. No... It was just a dream, she was still shaken up. She rolled back over on her bed, anxiously. She'd go back to sleep. She was fine. Her team had made sure of it. JJ had ended it. Oh her poor JJ... She still couldn't believe she'd had to do it but she'd been lying if she said she wished Battle had simply been arrested. It made her sleep a little better, though here she was awake now at two in the morning. She had to try and get to sleep. She had to try.<p>

_"Hey Garcia?" his voice had called out, sounding so innocent. He sounded interested in her. Her pretty features were already smiling. This was the moment of the date she'd been waiting for. _

_She'd spun around, expecting to see a smile, or for him to even arrange another date. And lastly, she expected him to kiss her. Her heart thumped nervously in her chest. _

_"I've been thinking about doing this all night," he said, the huge grin on his face._

_Her heart fluttered. Was he going to? Was he going to kiss her? Did she want him to? What happened next she hadn't expected, not at all. And that's when she saw it... The gun... The shot rang out, it didn't sound real. It didn't seem real. How had this happened? She'd thought she'd met a nice guy. Someone that liked her, for her and this is what happened? She'd hardly had time to dwell on this... And that's when it all went black._

Her eyes flew open, and this was why she wasn't getting any sleep. Each time she closed her eyes... She saw him. She'd been betrayed, tricked into thinking someone actually wanted her. It had been a lie. The tears sprang to her eyes but she fought them back. She couldn't allow him to haunt her any more.

Minutes passed and she had no success in getting to sleep. "That does it," she muttered under her breath flying up to a sitting position a little too fast. She let out a small gasp as she grabbed where she'd been shot. How long would this pain last?

It took her a few moments to manage it but now she was standing up beside her bed, inserting her feet into her little pink bunny slippers. She padded softly into the kitchen, trying to be careful not to make a sound.

She was unsuccessful as she tripped over a chair in the dark, the dragging sound on the floor sounding much louder than it was. The light was flicked on almost immediately.

"Baby girl?" the tired voice asked her and she looked over to see Morgan rubbing his eyes as he sat up on the couch, the lamp beside him now flicked on.

She'd tried to convince him to go home. She was after all, safe. Battle was dead. He'd insisted, having seen the fear that remained in her eyes and she was glad he had.

"Sorry," Garcia whispered, covering her mouth with her hand.

"There's no point whispering now," he said with a laugh now standing up. "What are you doing up? Get back to bed! I said if you needed anything to let me know." Morgan frowned at her, he'd wanted her to go back to the hospital but she hadn't listened. She'd insisted on going home.

"I know, I know but you've just done so much already and I just wanted a drink of water and," she broke off, realizing she was babbling.

Morgan chuckled softly, walking over to her. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Garcia look away quickly. He glanced down. He was only in his boxers and he stifled a laugh at her reaction.

"Let's get you back to bed," he murmured softly steering her towards the bedroom. When she began to listen, wrinkling her nose, heading towards the bedroom, he looked through the cupboards and followed after her with the glass of water in his hand.

He watched her carefully and when he saw her struggling, set the glass on the desk and moved over to help her. It took awhile, but soon she was settled.

"Get some rest," he lectured turning to make his leave .

"Wait," she called out, feeling that panic rise in her chest. "Could you... Maybe just stay until I fall asleep?" She tried to fight back the trembles she felt.

Morgan turned to look at her and noticed the fear in her eyes. "Of course," he replied, "Anything you need."

He waited until she was positioned comfortably before crawling in beside her. He'd do whatever it took to make his Garcia feel better.

Garcia smiled, feeling content and safe for the first time since before this had all happened. Now, in Derek's arms, she was finally able to fall asleep, all her worries remained forgotten, as did the water.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This has made me realize how much I love Penelope and Derek! I love these two. They have such a unique relationship.<strong>

**I must write more of them in the future. And will make sure to do so!**

**Reviews are always loved. How was my first Penelope/Derek fic?**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
